Amekage
by Raidori
Summary: Fed up with all the crap the villagers put him through and their inability to see him and not the Kyuubi also semi-heart broken not sure how that works Naruto leaves in an attempt to make a better life for himself.


**Holy crap! I'm writing another story?! Oh and to all of my other readers, don't worry my other stories will be updated I've just hit some writer's block so I decided I would try at this story until my head isn't all blocky ya know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_______________________________________________________**

Namikaze Naruto, he was something else. At 13 he made a promise to the girl of his dreams Haruno Sakura, to bring back her crush Uchiha Sasuke, and on the first attempt he made good on his promise. Upon returning to the village he asked Sakura to go out with him eventhough he knew she would say no, but surprisingly she said yes.

"Sakura-chan? You're serious about going on a date with me?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Yeah, after I saw all the damage you had gone through just to make me happy I began to notice something. Whenever we were all together, squad 7 that is, when we were all together I got the feeling in my stomach but it wasn't for Sasuke, it was for you." Sakura smiled.

"Really?!" Naruto asked again.

"Yeah, so after you're all better I'll take you out to Ichiraku's okay? Then we'll see where it goes from there." Sakura said.

"A-alright!" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled then left his hospital room to go check on her former crush. He was sleeping and kept muttering something about Naruto being too damn strong for his own good, Sakura smiled when he said that. After Sakura and Naruto went out to Ichiraku's they went out many other times and soon they made it official that they were a couple. About a month after Sakura and Naruto started dating Jiraiya had to ruin it, in Sakura's opinion anyway.

"A training trip?....For how long Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Ero-sennin said about two and a half years." Naruto replied.

"But why? You're plenty strong and I want you here!" Sakura pouted.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan don't be like that! When I come back we can pick up where we left off....if you want to that is." Naruto smiled.

"First Sasuke-kun and now you're leaving." Sakura mumbled.

"Please don't be like that, I'm coming back, Baa-chan would kill me if I didn't." Naruto said.

"Well I guess if you're coming back then I don't mind all that much, but you better come back stronger! I don't want you to goof off for the next two years!" Sakura said.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

They shared a hug then Naruto went off to his apartment to pack.

Namikaze Naruto, he returned to Konoha at 15, much more powerful than he was before he left. And surprisingly to him, the girl he left behind those two years ago still waited for him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled very happy.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled back equally as happy.

They rushed eachother in a hug.

"I missed you so much Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"I missed you too Sakura-chan, but I'm back now." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled.

From that day on they spent as much time together as they could.

"Hey Sakura-chan, where you going in such a hurry? It's our day off!" Naruto called.

"Yeah, but only as ninja, I work at the hospital too ya know." Sakura said.

"Ohhhh, when does your shift end?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-shishou gave me a set schedule, so I'm off a nine P.M." Sakura answered. "Why?"

"No reason, just wonderin'." Naruto smiled.

Sakura shrugged and continued on her way to the hospital. She unfortunately had a very bad day and was dreading her walk back home, alone. She walked out of the two sliding glass doors into the cool night air and let out an angry breath, until she heard his voice however.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He smiled.

Her head shot up and she saw Naruto waiting for her with his usual smile on his face.

"Naruto hi! What're you doing here?" Sakura asked as she got closer to him.

"I'm walking you home silly, it's what boyfriends do right?" Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled back and circled her arms around one of his. As they walked Naruto tried to make small talk.

"So how was your day?" Naruto asked.

"Very unplesant. Stupid whiny kids and their equally as whiny parents." Sakura mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry your day was bad Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"S'okay, you're walking me home and that makes up for it all." Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto smiled back and they continued to talk about this and that until they reached Sakura's place.

"Well goodnight Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Goodnight Naruto." Sakura smiled.

She tried to walk into her place but Naruto refused to let go of her hand.

"Um Naruto, for me to go inside and have a goodnight, you kinda gotta let go of my hand." Sakura said.

"Aww man." Naruto whined.

He let go of her hand but quickly put his smile back on his face and walked away from her. And that's how their relationship was, in Sakura's personal opinion it was great, but to Naruto he thought they could go out more and Sakura just said all he had to do was take her somewhere for dinner or lunch or just take her somewhere for the hell of it. Their relationship just got better and better as the months rolled by, but soon that would all end.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**I know a lot of you are probably thinking like what the hell?! Well don't worry that was just to get the story rolling okay, the chapters following will be longer don't worry.**

**-Raidori**


End file.
